Fuel cells are fast becoming high energy density portable fuel sources that may replace many batteries in use today. One form of fuel cell contains a fuel that provides hydrogen to a membrane that operates to product electricity by combining the hydrogen with oxygen to form water. Fuels that may be used include, for example, metal hydrides and/or other substances that can store hydrogen and release it at selected pressures. Such fuel cells may be recharged by exposing them to pressurized hydrogen. There is a need for improved devices and methods for recharging fuel cells, including recharging fuel cells in non-commercial environments such as in a consumer's home.